Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Scully nozzle that is equipped with a digital readout integrated directly into the nozzle below the handle.
Description of Related Art
Fuel delivery involves the transport and dispensing of fuel through the use of fuel trucks that typically have incorporated a Scully nozzle. The Scully nozzle is usually part of the Scully oil delivery system that is used for the distribution of fuel into various types of tanks. Fuel trucks typically deliver heating oil, lubricants, gasoline, jet fuel, chemicals for use in various types of applications. Fuel delivery usually involves the extension of a hose from the fuel tank on a fuel truck. At the end of the hose the Scully nozzle is used to deliver the oil directly into the tank for use by end user. The Scully nozzle typically has an outlet with a turn handle and a male inlet connector that connects the nozzle to a hose. Normally during the delivery of oil, oil delivery personnel must stop fueling to confirm the number of gallons that have been pumped through the hose. The current system involves a meter inside the oil delivery truck that provides data regarding the amount of fuel dispensed. Using the current meter can increase the amount of time necessary to deliver fuel due to the constant stopping of the nozzle to check meter readings within the delivery truck. As a consequence, it would be advantageous to have a display integrated directly into the nozzle that is able to provide the flow rate and the number of gallons that have been delivered during a particular delivery. Such a digital readout may increase the efficiency in oil delivery for various types of fuels such as heating, diesel, gasoline and kerosene.